Mario
Mario & Kirby: The Invasion of the Smith Gang is a game in the Mario & Kirby series for Microsoft Windows (via Steam) and the Nintendo Switch. In the game, everything seems pretty normal at first, with Mario (with help from Kirby and his friends) trying to stop Bowser again. However, after the group defeats Bowser, a portal forms over the Moon. Exor emerges from the portal and lands on the top of Rabbit Ridge Tower. Mack, a member of the Smithy Gang, emerges from Exor and, after a brief talk to the residents, hires the Broodals to help him out. The Bridge to Bowser's Castle breaks off, with Bowser trapped inside. With no other choice, Bowser hires Mario's group to find some legendary stars to rebuild the Bridge, which is what they did. The main antagonist is Mack at first, but after his first defeat, the true main antagonist is revealed to be Smithy. Plot Kirby and his friends visit Mario's friends and had a little chat until Bowser unexpectedly arrives and once again kidnaps Peach. Mario, Kirby and their friends then set off. After defeating Bowser, everyone hears a weird noise, Mario's group goes outside to check and discover a huge Portal over the Moon. Exor emerges from the Portal and lands on the top of Rabbit Ridge Tower. Mack emerges from Exor and tells the residents that he's here to solve all their brutal troubles. After that, Mack meets the Broodals, who had witnessed Exor emerging through the Portal. He hires them to help him out, not knowing that Mack was really here to take over the Universe and make everyone slaves. Mack arrives at Bowser's Castle and destroys the Bridge, leaving Bowser trapped in his own Castle. Having no choice, Bowser throws a hologram to Mario's group, the hologram of Bowser tells Mario's group to find legendary stars on both Popstar and Mushroom World. Mario's group then head to Popstar on Dedede's spaceship to find the stars. The group eventually encounters Mack, who tells the group that he is here to take over the Universe and make everyone slaves. The group was able to defeat Mack and he is forced to retreat. The group finds a star and grabs it. Meanwhile, Mack arrives in the Factory in the Smithy Dimension. Mack apologizes to his master, Smithy, for failing to stop Mario's group. Later, the group encounters Bowyer, another member of the Smithy Gang, inside a Pyramid. The group was able to defeat Bowyer and grab another star. While traveling through an tower on the shoreline, the group encounters a strange Koopa Troopa, which leads the group to a star, but it turned out to be a fake one and the Koopa Troopa is really Yaridovich in disguise. The group was able to defeat Yaridovich and claim the real star. After defeating King Boo, the group finds the last star in Planet Popstar, Dedede summons his spaceship and the group flies it back to Mushroom World to collect the last of the stars. Along the way, the group is ambushed by the 2 troublemakers, Wario and Waluigi. Dedede lands his spaceship on a nearby platform, and the group goes to investigate. After defeating the Wario Bros, they are forced to retreat and Mario's group continue their journey back to Mushroom World to collect the last of the stars. While traveling through Melty Molten Volcano, the group encounters Mack again. Once again, Mack is defeated by the group and is once again forced to retreat. After defeating Czar Dragon/Zombone, the group finds the last star needed to rebuild the bridge to Bowser's Castle. After reaching the castle, Mario uses the stars to rebuild the Bridge and the group can now reenter. The group eventually reaches the top of Bowser's Castle where Mack awaits, he summons the Broodals inside MechaMack, with Bowser trapped in it. After defeating MechaMack, the machine explodes sending the Broodals and Bowser flying to the ground, Bowser joins Mario's group and the group heads to the Moon on Dedede's spaceship, with the Broodals storing away inside Barrels. As Mario's group prepares for their long journey through the Moon, the Broodals head back to Smithy's Factory. Enraged of the earlier failure, Smithy fires the Broodals. As they gloomy walk to the exit, the Broodals overheard Mack's true plan. Because of this, the Broodals turn hostile towards Mack and had a big fight against Mack. Hariet corners Mack at the edge and holds him with her ponytails. Mack pleads Hariet to let him go, but she didn't listen and instead drops Mack, causing Mack to fall to his death. Enraged by the loss of his best minion, Smithy calls the Factory Management and they arrest the Broodals. After an encounter and battle with Boomer, another Smithy Gang member, and traveling through the Lunar Landscape, Mario's group reaches Rabbit Ridge. After reaching the top of Rabbit Ridge Tower, Dedede calls in his spaceship and the group gets into a big dogfight with Exor. After defeating Exor, it opens it's mouth and Dedede's spaceship gets sucked inside, transporting them to Smithy's Factory. The group eventually finds the captive Broodals, and fight off with the Factory Management. The group is able to defeat the Factory Management, they then get crushed by a falling platform, killing the 3. Bowser sets the Broodals free, they join Mario's group shortly afterwards. Mario's group eventually meets Smithy, face-to-face. He prepares to battle the group. After defeating Smithy, he destroys the platform the group was on and Smithy transforms into his true form. After defeating True Smithy, his body overheats and explodes, defeating him. After that, everything starts shaking, Dedede points out that the entire Factory is gonna self-destruct. Mario's group rush to the exit. The group is able to escape the Smithy Dimension on Dedede's Spaceship before Exor explodes. Dedede drops the Broodals off, while also dropping Mario's friends back at Mushroom World and dropping off Bowser at his castle. Dedede and Kirby's friends then head back to Popstar. Characters Playable Mario.png|Mario Kirby.png|Kirby Luigi.png|Luigi Peach.png|Peach Toad.png|Toad Dedede3.png|King Dedede MetaKnight.png|Meta Knight Escargoon.png|Escargoon HnK WaddleDoo.png|Waddle Doo Commander Non-playable Sword Knight2.png|Sword Knight Blade Knight2.png|Blade Knight Tiff.png|Tiff Tuff.png|Tuff Bowser.png|Bowser Wario.png|Wario Waluigi.png|Waluigi Mack_SMRPG.png|Mack Topper-SMO.jpg|Topper SMO-HarietArtwork.jpeg|Hariet SMO Art - Spewart.jpg|Spewart SMO Rango.jpg|Rango Bowyer2.png|Bowyer Yaridovich2.jpg|Yaridovich Clerk_Sprite_-_Super_Mario_RPG.png|Clerk Manager.gif|Manager Director_Sprite_-_Super_Mario_RPG.png|Director Smithy.jpg|Smithy (Main antagonist) Enemies Micro Goomba.png|Micro Goomba Waddle Dee.png|Waddle Dee Paragoomba.png|Paragoomba Waddle Doo.png|Waddle Doo Poppy Bros. Jr. enemy KSA.png|Poppy Bros. Jr. ArmorDee.PNG|ArmorDee Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa Paratroopa.png|Koopa Paratroopa Spiny.png|Spiny Buzzy Beetle.png|Buzzy Beetle KTD Shotzo art.png|Shotzo KSS Moto Shotzo artwork.png|Moto Shotzo KSA Plugg artwork.png|Plugg Lava Bubble Icon SMO.png|Lava Bubble Wheelie.jpg|Wheelie Chain Chomp1.png|Chain Chomp Big Chain Chomp1.png|Big Chain Chomp GordoDeluxe.png|Gordo GordoDeluxe.png|Big Gordo KTD Beetley art big 2.png|Beetley Blipper.png|Blipper Cheep Cheep Icon SMO.png|Cheep Cheep KPR_Mamanti_model.png|Mamanti KRtDL Sodory.png|Sodory Bob-omb.png|Bob-omb Bullet Bill.png|Bullet Bill Banzai Bill.png|Banzai Bill Hammer Bro.png|Hammer Bro KSA Como artwork.png|Como WigglerDS.png|Wiggler Tropical Wiggler Icon SMO.png|Tropical Wiggler Dry Bones.png|Dry Bones Piranha Plant.png|Piranha Plant Huge Piranha Plant.PNG|Prickly Piranha Plant Prickly Piranha Plant.png|Spiky Piranha Plant Piranha Plant.png|Big Piranha Plant Pokey2.png|Pokey No Image.png|Pokey Head HnK Noddy.png|Noddy Galbo.png|Galbo Water Galbo.png|Water Galbo Venogoo DAY1yi7VwAEXa8h.png|Venogoo Chilly.png|Chilly Whomp.png|Whomp Thwomp.png|Thwomp Shy Guy.png|Shy Guy No Image.png|Shyster No Image.png|Waddle Deester Boo.png|Boo Glunk.png|Glunk Sparky.png|Sparky Fuzzy Icon SMO.png|Fuzzy Scarfy.png|Scarfy Bully Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Bully Wester DFjOjCHVwAAMwDa.png|Wester Gabon.png|Gabon KSqSq_Chip_artwork.png|Chip Levels Levels written in bold contain bosses. * Mushroom Kingdom ** Mushroom Plains ** Koopa Troopa Cave ** Acorn Plains ** Bowser's Castle * Dream Land ** Green Gardens ** Friendly Field ** Float Islands ** Silent Stroll ** Fine Fields ** Underground Maze * Sandy Canyon ** Raisin Ruins ** Cactus Desert ** Desert Temple ** Galbo Habitat ** Slant Dunes ** Pyramid * Onion Ocean ** Orange Ocean ** Ball Beach ** Beach Structure ** Reef Resort ** Seaside Cliff ** Seaside Tower * Spooky Town ** Long-Lost Road ** Boo Town ** Spooky Clocktower ** Dark Dark Village ** Foggy Forest ** Scary Mansion * City in the Sky ** Cloud Town ** Cloud Arena * Jiggly Jungle ** Lost Woods ** Swampy Swamp ** Poison Cave ** Rainy Forest ** Hot Poison Lake ** Creepy Cavern * Snowy Mountains ** Frost Road ** Snowball Park ** Ice Cavern ** Slippery Mountain ** Complex of Ice ** Ice Temple * Metro City ** Metro Street ** The Big City ** Construction Grounds ** Metro Road ** Big Highway ** Metro City Hall * Melty Molten Volcano ** Hot Lava Trail ** Magma Pools ** Galbo's Cavern ** Volcano Summit ** Melty Molten Crater ** Fire Temple * Bowser's Castle ** Gatehouse Road ** Castle Entry ** Bowser's Castle Dungeon ** Lava Pools ** Throne Room ** Roof * Moon ** Maria Plains ** Crater Landscape ** Culmina Crater ** Dusty Canyon ** Cold Cavern ** Rabbit Ridge * Factory ** Weapons Factory ** Prison Chamber ** Management Factory ** Leader's Quarters * Smithy Showdown Bosses Soundtrack * Title * Grand World Map * Mushroom Kingdom Map * Dream Land Map * Sandy Canyon Map * Onion Ocean Map * Spooky Town Map * City in the Sky Map * Jiggly Jungle Map * Snowy Mountains Map * Metro City Map * Melty Molten Volcano * Bowser's Castle Map * Moon Map * Moon Map (Near Exor) * Factory Map * Mushroom Kingdom Overworld & Dream Land Overworld * Mushroom Kingdom Overworld (Underground) & Jiggly Jungle Overworld (Cave) * Bowser's Castle (1st visit) * Sandy Canyon Overworld * Sandy Canyon Overworld (Indoors) * Onion Ocean Overworld * Spooky Town Overworld * City in the Sky Overworld * Jiggly Jungle Overworld * Snowy Mountains Overworld * Snowy Mountains Overworld (Indoors) * Metro City Overworld * Melty Molten Volcano Overworld * Melty Molten Volcano Overworld (Underground) * Bowser's Castle Overworld * Moon Overworld * Factory Overworld (Weapons Factory, Prison Chamber) * Factory Overworld (Management Factory, Leader's Quarters) Boss themes * Petey Piranha Battle & Whispy Woods Battle * Bowser Battle * Broodals Battle * Mack Battle * Bowyer Battle * Yaridovich Battle & Boomer Battle * King Boo Battle * The Wario Bros. Battle * Freezy Rex Battle * Kracko Battle * Czar Dragon / Zombone Battle * MechaMack Battle * Exor Battle * Factory Management Battle * Smithy Battle * True Smithy Final Boss Battle Other * Game Over * Escape from the Smithy Dimension * Staff Roll Trivia * Mario & Kirby: Rivals Unite! is referenced several times after the player defeats MechaMack. Dedede and Mario also revel why Dedede saved Hariet in said game in the first place, it was due to Mario's motto in the series "Nether good or bad, never leave a member behind". * Mario & Kirby: The Invasion of the Smithy Gang is one of the few games not to be released after another game outside the Mario & Kirby series.